Double Date? A Blind Date?
by HoPe-BriNgeR1
Summary: Sora is trapped in a double date with his brother but it was also a blind date for him since he never meet the girl that will be his date, will the date work out in the end or will it just be a total ruin?


**Hello there I'm HoPe-BriNgeR1 I'm new to making a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I want to make a KH fanfic because it's my one of my favorite game, so please be gentle with the review if you want to give one. So without anymore babbling here's the story.**

On a Sunday afternoon the sun is high and shining but it was almost there's still a brown spiky-haired teen is having a really good sleep when..

"Sora! Wake up wake up you lazy head" his blond-haired twin brother yelled at his ear and shook his body to wake him up from his slumber, which caused him groan at his brother for disturbing his sleep.

"What is it Roxas! Why did you wake me up this early in the morning didn't you know I need more sleep on weekend especially on Sunday" Sora yelled at his no-good twin brother.

"Okay first of all it's eleven o'clock and also we have a double-date about an hour from now" Roxas yelled back at his lazy butt brother who apparently look doesn't really concerned about what his brother said.

"So?" If you look comment closely there's a vein popped on Roxas head as he listened to his brother's.

" So?, _So? _that's all you got when my love life and yours about-to-be love life is at stake " Sora just rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, he thinks that his brother making huge deal over some double-date and he doesn't know whose is his date because his brother girlfriend who is named Naminé suggested a blind date between him and and her cousin who is coming to town, and his brother practically begged him to just go along with Naminé which is why he had to go along on this stupid date.

"Alright, alright and who said it's going to be a love life of mine what if I don't even like her" I scoffed, Sora knows he accidentally mock his brother's girlfriend's cousin.

"You're going to like her, her name is Kairi and she's pretty beautiful if you ask me" Sora still looked like he doesn't care because he practically thinks his brother just saying that to make him to go along with this date.

"Then why don't you show me her picture then?" Sora asked his brother, which Roxas just sighed at.

"It's called a blind date, for a reason Sora" after that he left his brother to get ready, meanwhile Sora struggling to get out from his messy bed which he never clean up during the weekend, and went to take a bath and get ready for this silly double date.

"Okay where's Naminé and her cousin Roxas?" Sora asked his brother in annoyance, Sora and Roxas is currently waiting for their dates in a cafe a few blocks from their home it was not that fancy but still it was a decent and cozy cafe, they had been waiting for 20 minutes now and both of their dates hasn't yet to come, and seriously did his brother just said we're late because he wanted to come here early or Naminé and her cousin were just late, because if it was Roxas is telling a lie about they were late he is going to ditch him even if his love-life is at stake.

"Just wait okay? Naminé texted me, that she and her cousin is going to be a little late" Roxas reassured him, Sora just huffed and continued waiting. After a few minutes they spotted a pale blond-haired and a red-haired girl walked towards them.

"Hey there Roxas" the pale blond-haired girl waved at Roxas, which Roxas happily returned, and for the red-haired girl there was annoyance all written in face much like the expression Sora currently use.

"Naminé can I just go back home" the red-haired girl complained to her cousin "No Kairi you already promised and you don't want to make your date dissapointed right?" Naminé asked her cousin again, which caused her cousin to sigh heavily.

"But Naminé I don't even how he looks" Kairi complained again which caused her cousin to sigh and roll her eyes " I understand Kairi but there's a reason it's called a blind date right?"her cousin can only agree with what Namine said and continue to walk with her.

After they arrived to their dates table they sit across each other date Roxas immediately started a conversation with Naminé and with nothing to do the first thing Kairi did was to examine what's her date looks like, she took a notice that's her date has a very spiky hair, and well-built body but what's captivated her more that's he has the most menancing blue-eyes she had ever seen, when she noticed he was too looking at her, they're eyes met and immediately they looked away from each other and a blush started to appear on their faces from the embarassment.

'_Wow she's pretty cute and she has the most beautilful hair I've ever seen, I guess Roxas was not lying when he said my date will be pretty'_ Sora though, he was still staring at her date even though he was still embarassed from earlier, so he though if he start a conversation it will make the tension less.

"Hey there" Sora said trying to gain his date's attention, which was succesfull since his date turned her head.

"Umm hi?" Kairi replied since she's not really comfortable with him yet.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you uhh" Sora stretchedhis hand for a handshake, which was returned by Kairi in response."I'm Kairi, nice to meet you too Sora" she withdraw her hand from his, and Sora staretd to lose the warmth of her hands.

"So Sora you're the brother of my cousin's boyfriend" Kairi asked but from the looks of Sora's face it seems that he has trouble understanding what's Kairi trying to say, after a few seconds he replied "o-oh yeah I'm Roxas' brother" Sora sratched the backside of his head from the earlier confusion, but Kairi just giggled from his expression.

"You're a funny guy aren't you Sora?" Kairi asked again, which Sora just smiled at "Yeah my friends says I'm a funny guy and also an idiot" He muttered the last part but still was heard by Kairi and just giggled at what he had said.

"I guess I will have a nice time with you Sora" Sora just smiled at what she said until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to find his brother grinning.

"So are you having fun brother?, I told you she's a beauty" Oh how he hated his brother when he was right, "Alright I admit she's very pretty and nice to be with but I haven't made up my mind yet Roxas" Roxas just frowned at what his brother but just shrugged it off thinking Sora will made his mind the way he wanted.

"Whatever you say then brother, but hurry up we have to take our date to the mall" Roxas said to his brother which surprised his brother "What we are supposed to take them to the mall?" Roxas just rolled his eyes "Of course we are you idiot I already told you that yesterday" Sora just seemed to smile sheepishly, but then he remembered he forgot his wallet at home he checked his pocket to check if he was wrong but sadly he was right, Roxas whose already know his brother all to well throw his brother's wallet up to him.

"Thanks bro" Sora thanked his brother and Roxas just smiled at him and said "You're welcome now come on our dates are waiting right now" Roxas pointed to their dates that was waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Are you done boys we don't have all day" Naminé shouted to gain their attention and just giggled by seeing that the boys are still standing there embarassed.

"Coming" After Roxas said that he immediately swung his arm around his date neck, while Kairi and Sora just sighed from behind and followed them.

After they arrived at the mall they went separate ways, after being separated from their cousin and brother Sora and Kairi just walked side by side not knowing what to do so Sora once again try to make a conversation.

"So Kairi do you have anything in mind to do?" Kairi just put hand on her chin to think of something then she snapped her hands signaling she knows what to do "Well I need to buy some clothes and don't worry we're not going to buy woman underwears" Sora sighed in relief he really doesn't need to see all that woman undergarment, so they started to go to a clothes shop.

Once inside Kairi immediately searches for the clothes she wanted, all Sora just do is shook his head and followed after Kairi, after awhile Kairi finished taking some clothes which like a mountain of clothes with her and ask Sora to help choose for the perfect clothes, Sora just hang his mouth open.

"Nope" Sora shook his head in disagreement it was the 5th clothes Kairi tries and was still not perfect enough... at least Sora's eyes,"Aww come on Sora this is a very good dress" Kairi whined, but Sora doesn't budge he still thinks that dress is not perfect enough "It's not really is your color Kairi" Sora reasoned

"How do you know it's my color or not we just met like 1 hour ago" Kairi complained back, Sora just laughed "Haha I just know it, it's not really your color Kairi let's try the other" Sora said while picking up some dress and clothes from her pile of clothes Kairi just watching him throws all unneeded clothes away and finally after searching for awhile he found a dress and a top also a skirt for her.

"Here try this" Sora said giving her the clothes and the dress Kairi just took it and went to the changing room. " Try the dress first" Sora suggested then he waited until Kairi comes out of the changing room and right when he laid his eyes on her his mouth hangs open that he has to close it with his hand.

"Wow Kairi you look... stunning" Sora just stared at her in awe. "R-really?" Kairi just blushed and hold her hand in embarassment Sora just shook his head in agreement. "Okay if you think so I will try the top and skirt later at my home" after that they went to pay for the clothes.

"How much for the clothes miss?" Sora asked the clerk and Kairi just watched in confusion why does Sora have to ask for the price it's not like he will pay for it.

"It's 340 munny sir" the clerk answered.

Sora took his wallet from his pocket and took 340 munny out of his wallet and put the money on the counter, it seems Kairi was wrong he is going to pay for the clothes but Kairi doesn't need someone to pay for her things so Kairi take back Sora's money and replace it with her money on the counter, Sora is confused why does Kairi take back his money doesn't she want him to pay for her clothes so Sora took Kairi's money and ask her why don't she want him to pay for her clothes.

"It's not like that Sora it's just I don't wan't to look like those girls who took advantage of their dates/boyfriend" After hearing her reason Sora just laugh and put his money back onto the counter and told the clerk to take it before Kairi able to take it back. The clerk put the clothes in a plastic bag and give it to Sora, after taking the bag from Sora Kairi lead him outside the store.

"Why do you still pays for my clothes when I'm capable of paying it myself" Kairi doesn't understand why would Sora still pays for her clothes.

"It's because I wanted to Kairi, I don't care about if you think I'm just being used like those boys that pays for everything because their girl told them to" Hearing him says that makes her heart skips a beat and a blush seems to appear on her cheeks.

"Really?" Kairi asked still not believing in him.

"Really" Sora reassured her, and the blush on her face seems to grow redder almost as red as her hair. Sora just watched her, he's confused is something wrong why was her face is so red.

"Hey are you sick or something you seems to grow very red on the face" he asked in concern, Kairi just laughed it off "I'm fine" and her blush seems to have gone after that.

"So where are we going next" right after that Kairi stomach grumble which caused Kairi to be lowers her gaze because of embarassment.

"Hungry Kairi?" Sora asked with a smirk on his face, Kairi just rolled her eyes and take Sora hands and started walking to find a food court while Sora just followed her with a blush on his face because of the sudden contact with her warm hand.

They have walk a bit far just to find a food court Kairi sit across from Sora and put their tray of food on their table. "Really we have to walk this far just to find a food court, is there only one food court in this mall?" and she continued her rambling while Sora just listened to her and eating his burger.

"Don't you agree with me Sora?" Sora turned his full attention to Kairi when she called his name, and since he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying all he can do is just nod and say yes.

"It's good to know that we're on the same pages Sora" She said with a smile on her face, unbeknownst to her Sora's heart begin to speed up and missed a beat which make him confused it's not possible to fall for a girl that you just met 2 hours ago right?

Boy, does he doesn't know how wrong he was.

Right after they finished their food they headed towards the exit of the mall, after exiting the mall they waited for their cousin/brother to come but after a few minutes of waiting none of them saw Roxas and Naminé coming so Sora tried to call his brother which is to no avail.

"Sora have called your brother yet?" Kairi asked with bored expression she is currently sitting on a step in front of the mall, they have waited almost half an hour. After another failed attempt of calling his brother Sora put back his phone in his pocket and sit beside Kairi.

"No, he's not answering my call I wonder what he's currently doing right now?" Sora wonders what is Roxas currently doing with Naminé that they took so long in the mall.

"Oh well I guess we have to go home without them" Sora finally says they have been waiting long enough already so they get up and started walking away from the mall until Sora stopped realizing he doesn't know where's Kairi lives.

"Kairi where do you lives" Kairi turned her head and giggled at Sora's question while Sora just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Silly Sora, I don't live here I just come here to visit Naminé so it's pretty obvious that I live in her apart" Sora just slapped his forehead how come he forgets that Kairi was just coming here to visit her cousin but still even though he knows Kairi lives at Naminé's place and he's friends with Naminé since the start of high school he never knew where Naminé lives heck he doesn't even know she lives in an apartment.

"Hey Kairi, I know that i've been friends with Naminé but I never know where she lives" Sora admitted, Kairi stopped walking to face Sora.

"That's okay, I don't what her address but I know how to get to her apartment" Kairi said to him, he relieved knowing Kairi knows the way to Naminé's apartment

"Well show the way then" then Sora started running with Kairi followed right behind him.

They've both stopped running after awhile and walked all the way until Kairi remembered something.

"Hey Sora why do you walk me to my home?" Kairi asked him, he's just supposed to take her on a date not take her back home too.

Hearing her question Sora grinned and answered her "Well just like before, it's because I wanted to" Kairi's cheek immediately grows red just from hearing his answer then she hung her head down to avoid seeing him which make Sora confuse from her reaction.

"Hey are you okay you've been acting weird since we were in the mall" Sora is concerned why she acts like this, while Kairi just continue to walk that make Sora sighs and shrug it off.

They continue to walk but when they reached the beach an idea struck in Sora's head "Kairi do you want to see the sunset?" Kairi think about Sora's offer but she has to go back home before nightfall and she doesn't know watching a sunset will worth the time.

"Hmm... I don't know is the sunset that pretty?" Kairi asked him still unsure of going with his idea.

"The sunset is not just pretty its beautiful" Sora reassured her

Kairi finally decide to go with his idea "Okay I will watch the sunset but we have to get back to Naminé's apartment before nightfall" then she feel someone took her hand and dragged her to the beach which surprised her and caused her face to grow red in the cheeks... again, after picking a place to sit they waited until the sun is beginning to set.

When the sun is finally set the beautiful view starts up, the sky is radiating with yellow-reddish color, the sound of calm waves splashing that are splashing to the shore, the chirping of seagulls that flies above the ocean it really is a very beautiful and magnificent view also a very perfect yet very romantic moment.

Sora turned his head to look at Kairi, Sora feel his heart is about to leap out of his face looks really beautiful from the sunset background and her blue-purple eyes looks very sparkling because she was so into the moment, she really look like a princess right now.

Kairi noticed Sora staring at her but when she turned her head Sora immediately looked to opposite way, he's really grateful that Kairi doesn't notice his blush. Kairi still not knowing is Sora thinking just let it slide and continue to watch the sunset, but unfortunately the sunset was already sinking into the ocean.

Satisfied after watching the sunset they get up and started walk away. "Kairi isn't that the best sunset you've ever seen or what" he asked with a grin Kairi just smiled and answered "I know it's so beautif-" she stopped mid sentence as she tripped on a shell Sora tries to grab her hand to hold her from falling but instead he was pulled in also by Kairi, they've both closed their eyes and fall into the ground together.

Sora felt something soft on his lips when he opened his eyes blue eyes met blue-purple eyes and right after that he realized that he's kissing Kairi

...

...

...

Wait HE'S KISSING KAIRI, after the quick realization they both pulled apart and started to get up both of their cheeks was burning the blush on Kairi's cheeks almost rivaled her hair color while Sora is almost the same.

After a few moments of silence they both say apologize at the same time and immediately turned back their heads to the opposite ways and continued walking in silence.

Their walked in silence for the rest of way, they're both still to shy to talk about anything since their accidental kiss, and when they've reached Naminé's apartment they stopped at her front door and Sora started to talk, "Well here we are Kairi at yours cousin's apartment" and Kairi did was just nod at his statement she's still was to shy to talk to him.

"Well, i've already walked you back to your place so I got to go back home too, bye" Sora smiled at her and turned back around and started walking. Kairi just feel like an idiot she can't say anything to him and possibly make him feel bad about that kiss even though she kind of enjoyed that kiss so without thinking any longer Kairi run after Sora, when she managed to catch up to him she hold his arm which caused Sora to turn his to face her.

"Kairi what are you doing are you supposed to be inside your home right now?" Sora asked confused and also concerned about her.

"I've got to say something to you Sora and that is I'm sorry I really really sorry about that kiss it's not that I don't like you, it's just cant we start over and go to a real date next time without our cousin or brother included so we can know each other better?" Kairi suggested she really hoped that Sora would agree.

After hearing what she has to say Sora just chuckled a bit and say "Sure, I guess we can start over... say 06.00 p.m. tomorrow I'll take you on a real date and we get to know each other better" Kairi was really relieved after hearing his answer.

"Thank you Sora I really appreciate it and really hoped to get to know you better, but I've got to go now bye" but before she go back to her cousin's apartment Kairi kissed Sora on his cheek which caused his cheek to glow red from the sudden kiss. Kairi then run back to her house feeling excited about tomorrow while Sora feels really happy and excited about meeting her again tomorrow in a real date and one thing that they were thinking is to really look forward about meeting each other tomorrow.

The end

**Well how about that guys is it good or is it bad please leave a review and please go easy on me I'm new to write about KH fanfiction and special thanks to my friend thealpha7 since he was the one to motivate to make this fanfiction, also please leave a review if you want me to make the part of Roxas and Naminé's date, well that's all for now.**

**HoPe-BriNgeR1 out.**


End file.
